Auro Ikeda
Auro Ikeda (あ尿・池田 Auro Ikedoru) is a Second Generation Fire Dragon Slayer, a key member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and a member of Team Auro. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail: Rebirth.[1]. Appearance Auro is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slight tan skin tone, grey eyes, and spiky black hair; Following his intense battle with Aelin Calalith, Auro developed an 'X' shaped scar across his chest. His dark red guild mark is located on the back of his right hand. In the year of x856, before the timeskip, Auro wears an high open-collared, two-sleeved, black waistcoast with white trimming, which is tucked into his lower coat and zipped up. His right sleeve is rolled up to his upper arm so his dark grey wristband isnt covered up and the majority of his arm is revealed, on his right hand, the red Fairy Tail emblem is displayed. His left sleeve covers his entire arm and rests just past the end of his red fingerless glove with a black Fairy Tail emblem on it. He wears a brown belt supporting the lower half of his waist coat and covers his white, gi like pants (Similar to what Natsu wears) That are tucked into black boots. After the timeskip, in year x862, (Writing) Personality Auro constantly tries to prove his strength to anyone he meets. He has challenged just about everyone in Fairy Tail, only losing to a select few. Auro is not the smartest man in Fairy Tail, however, he knows what is needed and what is not. Auro is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Auro has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Auro rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding unless it's on rare occasion. Auro considers everyone in the Fairy Tail guild his new family. He would go as far as risking his own life to save someone else's. Auro's fights usually end with widespread destruction. Auro's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponent's themselves possess. Auro has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Auro, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight, or walks away from a challenge, whether one he gave or one he received. Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic '(炎の滅竜魔法 ''Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Auro is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat.. After unlocking his hidden potential and being able to access Dragon Force, Auro has the power to eat fire, like most other dragon slayers with their elements. *Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Writing '''Shadow Flame Dragon Mode:' ' Dragon Force/Fire Drive: Air Caster Magic: Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Durability: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Strength and Hearing: Synopsis 'History' Writing. 'The Reawakening of Fairy Tail Arc' On his way to a job outside of Magnolia, Auro reluctantly had passed a fruit stand where an old man was working. The old man recongnized Auro from Fairy Tail and urgently told him the story about how a young girl, Aiyaka, was attacked at his stand and abducted, saying he caught a slight glimps of the Phantom Lord emblem on one man's cheek. Fortunately, Auro decided to help the girl out, asking the fruit vendor if he knew where they had taken her, the old man gave Auro an apple with a bite taken out of it that Aiyaka had bought and dropped, he managed to get a scent off of it. The scent led Auro to a warehouse off the coast of Magnolia where he then smashed through the windows of it. The Phantom Lord mages recongized Auro and referred to him as 'The Phoenix', an alias meant to strike fear into those who are hostile to it, it is Auro's alias known throughout the land of Fiore. After small dialogue, Auro manages to aid Aiyaka in her freedom, and the two proceed to attack the Phantom Lord mages, easily disposing of them within a few minutes with their Fire and Poison magic. Catching a glimpse of his face, Aiyaka recognized Auro as a Fairy Tail wizard... (Writing) 'Sundown Arc' Writing. 'Black Dragons Arc' Writing. 'Dragon Temple Arc' Writing. '? Arc (Rename)' Writing. 'Harvest Festival Arc' Note: Events in this arc are meant to serve as filler material and do not constitute as part of the canon storyline Writing. 'Fallen Angel Arc (May Rename)' Writing. 'Raven Tail Arc (May Rename)' Writing. 'Edolas Arc (May Rename)' Writing. 'Exodus Reapers Arc (May Rename)' Writing. 'X862 Arc' Writing. Equipment Nori's Glove:' '''The most iconic piece of clothing Auro has, this red, fingerless glove is what defines Auro the most. Auro has a deep care for this glove, as it is hardly ever damaged in a fight, or ever truly seen off of his hand. This glove was given to Auro by his foster mother and teacher, Nori Ikeda, in the year of X850 as a graduation gift from her teachings. The glove is meant to signify the trait of a leader, and the willpower one possesses, giving it's user a boost in their morality and magic power. '''Headband of the Royal Kingdom':' '''A white headband that was with Auro ever since his birth. Auro treasures this headband because he knows it was the first thing ever given to him in his life and how it traces himself back to his roots, as it was wrapped around his head when he was given to Nori Ikeda as an infant. He is unaware of how this headband was given to him, although from what Nori has told him, this headband serves a great purpose and is tied to the royal family of the Kingdom of Fiore, alongside the Magic Council. Whoever wraps this headband around their head gains pride and honor to boost their self esteem in the world around them. Auro eventually gave the headband to Aiyaka in the New Raven Tail Arc. (Continuing) Relationships Fairy Tail Guild 'Lithor' Lithor is Auro's closest friend. The two live, eat, train, and travel together in Fairy Tail. The two have been inseparable since Lithor hatched from his egg in X850, which was found and kept out of harm's way by Nori, who gave it to Auro as a friend and protector. Lithor usually goes along with all of Auro's ideas, and he enjoys helping other allies who are around the two. They care deeply for each other and will often risk their own safety to help each other. In addition, Lithor is extremely loyal to Auro and will do whatever he says, even if it compromises his safety. This is a mutual feeling. 'Aiyaka Imai' Main article: Aiyaka Imai Auro and Aiyaka share a very close relationship, as it was Auro who brought Aiyaka to Fairy Tail during the spring of X856 after she was abducted and planned to be sold off by Phantom Lord. Auro thinks of Aiyaka as a very nice person and one of his closest friends. The two are part of the same team in the Fairy Tail Guild, nearly always accompanying each other on missions. After walking Aiyaka home on the night the two first met, Auro and Lithor have popped into Aiyaka's house, now that they knew where it was, saying hello and lounging around her place on occassion, eating her food, and doing all sorts of things much to her annoyance. Whenever Aiyaka asks why the two stay at her place during the day, Lithor replies to her saying that 'Their house is so far out of town, and that they're too lazy to walk home'. Ever since their initial meeting, Auro has aided Aiyaka whenever she was in trouble, and she has done the same to him. The two have fought alongside one another multiple times, protecting each other while doing so. Due to Auro's overprotective attitude when it comes to his friends, he is especially protective over her, turning hostile to any enemy or foe who threatens her. Auro is also very loyal and supportive of Aiyaka, he trusts in her and has helped her with many jobs in the guild helping her make money for rent, Auro has gone out of his way multiple times to make her happy whenever she was feeling down. 'Doni Gendo' Main article: Doni Gendo Writing. 'Mako Recron' Writing. 'Shadow' Writing. 'Shirley Valles' Writing. 'Nadaline' Writing. 'Hikaru Leon' Writing. 'Kain Dreyar' Writing. 'Aldrick Ryder' Writing. Other Guilds 'Scarlet Stone' Writing. 'Solar Zen' Main article: Solar Zen Just like Auro, Solar Zen, one of Sabertooth's Twin Dragons, seems to value his comrades. When the two of them met, Sting revealed that he used to look up to Natsu, but that his respect disappeared when the two got into a brawl over Aiyaka on the Fourth Night of the Grand Magic Games in the year of X862. Solar had flirted with Aiyaka, calling her 'the most beautiful prize for the winning guild of the games', angering Auro. In spite of this, Solar still refers to Auro with honor; Auro and Solar share similar views on battle, and fight with great enjoyment, the two of them eventually taking a transition from enemies to allies and friends alike. 'Rishou Long' Writing. 'Arctic' Writing. '? Writing. '''Kakozo Shogun Writing. Others 'Chol' Although Auro and Chol have never met face to face, Zasteria says the fire dragon slayer and the phoenix demon have a lot in common. 'Tiru Oren' Writing. 'Nori Ikeda' Writing. 'Zasteria' Writing. 'Aurora Ikeda' The (female) Edolas version of Auro. These two share the exact same attitude, and quickly became friends and allies once Auro and his group entered Edolas. Trivia *One of Auro's weaknesses is that he is extremely afraid of thunder and lightning. He partially conquered his fears when he fought against Kakozo Shogun in X862. *Auro has fought everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild, only losing to a select few, all of them above the S-Class Rank. *Auro's original hair color was supposed to be orange, and his eye color was to be red, this was later changed. *In a Sorcerer's Weekly issue in the year of X856, Auro placed 6th in the 'The Wizard I'd like as my Boyfriend' poll, below Aldrick Ryder who placed 5th, and above ? who placed 7th. Battles and Events Writing. Category:Fairy Tail: Rebirth Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayers